


Миллионы причин (но важна лишь одна)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Reasons [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gilbert loves Ivan, Living Together, M/M, Past France/Russia, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Иван в который раз перебирает в голове миллионы причин, почему они вместе. Гилберту достаточно одной.





	Миллионы причин (но важна лишь одна)

Почему люди начинают отношения? Влюбляются? Заводят детей? Берут ипотеку и двух котов из приюта? Рассматривают вместе новый каталог Икеи? По причине ли великой (и не очень) любви или из банального страха одиночества? А может, просто дело в привычке? Когда человек был рядом с тобой так долго, что вы вросли друг в друга, переплелись, тесно, как корни деревьев, что теперь уже нельзя представить жизни без этого? Или потому, что рядом не было никого другого?

Есть ли вообще она, эта самая любовь, сакральное чувство, которому посвящено столько стихов, совершено подвигов и принесено жертв? Или это просто иллюзия? Попытка наполнить свое бессмысленное существование хоть какой-то значимостью?  
Как там говорят прагматики: любовь — это химическая реакция? Не более чем игра гормонов? Тогда почему мозг так избирательно реагирует на разных людей? Почему, прожив с одним человеком десять лет, не чувствуешь ничего, они забываются, выкидываются из жизни и сердца, как изрисованный блокнотный лист, а дни (часы!) с другими клеймом отпечатываются на сердце, и даже спустя десятилетия воспоминания о них ярки, будто это было вчера.

Подобные мысли, тягостные и меланхоличные, всегда настигали Ивана ближе к ночи, когда Гилберт еще не пришел с дежурства, а потому их довольно тесная квартирка казалась возмутительно огромной и пустой. Кровать так вообще была бесконечной, как вселенная и человеческая глупость.

Мысли неправильные и глупые или же наоборот, как называл их Гил, _хитровыделанные_. У Брагинского была явная склонность к ковырянию в собственном внутреннем мире. Обычно попутно также ковырянию подвергался мозг Гилберта, которому это ну очень не нравилось.

Как они вообще сошлись? Даже не так, как они не поубивали друг друга до сих пор и даже умудрялись вполне мирно делить жилплощадь?

Жаворонок-Байлшмидт, с армейской тягой к порядку во всем, любовью к своему оружию и работе, внешне агрессивный и самоуверенный, и Иван, с задумчивой улыбкой и очаровательно-раздражающей рассеянностью, который больше чем утро ненавидел только медленный интернет.

Гилберт любил громко, в своей экспрессивной манере, рассказывать сослуживцам, а заодно и всем остальным, желающим и не очень, пошловатые «солдатские» анекдоты, которые были смешными разве что за счет артистизма немца. Иван предпочитал читать стихи Асадова про себя, лишь изредка едва слышно мурлыкал под нос самые любимые строки.

Гилберта страшно раздражал бардак, да что там, он даже кружки на полке ставил ручками в одну сторону, а рубашки гладил так идеально, что они казались только вытащенными из упаковки. Брагинский рассеяно натягивал слегка обгрызанный молью сиреневый свитер задом наперед, с удовольствием наблюдая, как у Байлшмидта начинал дергаться глаз, а потом немец, приглушенно матерясь, принимался стаскивать с него сей предмет туалета, и Ваня, конечно, не торопился облегчить ему задачу, даже не поднимая рук. Чем злее становился Гилберт, тем больше Ивану хотелось рассмеяться. Привычка доводить друг друга осталась еще с университетских времен, когда милый русский мальчик Ваня был послан на пмж в общаге в комнату к хулиганистому, но на удивление педантичному Байлшмидту, который, окинув встрепанную русую макушку скептичным взглядом, клятвенно пообещал перевоспитать «это чудо в перьях». И, судя по всему, не бросил эти попытки по сей день.

От воспоминаний губы невольно кривятся в подобии улыбки.

Действительно, не в привычке ли дело?

Может, в банальном удобстве? Они привыкли друг к другу, так, как запыленный фикус в гостиной привыкает к покосившейся лейке, стоящей рядом. Вынужденное соседство, ставшее вредной (но иногда все же чертовски приятной) привычкой. А привычка, как известно, — вторая натура.

Бывает так, что люди испытывают друг к другу страстное влечение, во всяком случае, так говорят, — сам Иван на себе подобный вид помешательства не испытал, — но их страсть разбивается о скалы бытовых проблем, так как влечения бывает недостаточно, чтобы ужиться вместе. А вот у них с Гилбертом все наоборот, они сразу перешагнули в ту стадию, где один знает, какого цвета носки предпочитает второй и сколько ложек сахара надо класть в чай. Не то чтобы Брагинскому так уж хотелось чувствовать каких-то _мифических насекомых_ в своем животе или чувствовать, как сбивается в бешеный ритм сердце, а ладони потеют (этого чувства ему хватило и в студенчестве на экзаменах), но все же иногда нет-нет да и мелькала мысль, как оно? Когда ты сходишь с ума, едва видя человека? Что чувствуют люди, когда им посвящают стихи и песни? Называют горные вершины и планеты в их честь? Дарят цветы по поводу и без?

Ему вот Гилберт как-то подарил несколько горшков с петрушкой, в своей привычной насмешливой манере заметив, что нафига вообще нужны эти ваши бархатцы, когда есть петрушка. Ее хоть в салат можно покрошить. Против такой совершенной логики Иван был бессилен, а потому послушно заботился о куцых зеленых кустиках и даже иногда всерьез раздумывал, не купить ли пару горшков, чтоб посадить мяту.

Иногда, впрочем, Брагинский все же грустил, гуляя в одиночестве, потому что Гилберта, конечно, опять вызвали по срочному делу, а бандиты сами себя не поймают, и, видя идущие ему на встречу парочки с цветами, думал, что было бы неплохо, если бы Байлшмидт все же иногда был, ну... чуточку романтичнее.

Пожалуй, если бы не секс, то Брагинский с чистой совестью назвал бы их друзьями.  
Вообще-то в далекие студенческие времена Иван непродолжительное время встречался с французом весьма привлекательной наружности. Франциск Бонфуа цветы очень любил и таскал Ивану букеты буквально каждый божий день, да в таком количестве, что Гилберт уже всерьез грозился «засунуть этому хлыщу его веники куда больше понравится». Длились эти отношения недолго, но остались в воспоминаниях красивой картинкой, которую Брагинский вспоминал редко, но всегда в какой-то неподходящий момент. Например, когда Гилберт, злой и небритый, после мозгового штурма приползал с работы, пропахший дешевыми крепкими сигаретами. Или когда он в очередной раз игнорировал 14 февраля, презрительно кривясь, когда в магазине, запихивая в тележку любимое ванино мороженое точно между банками пива и вязанкой из колбас, натыкался везде на дурацкие картонные сердечки, ароматические свечи и прочую «ванильную хренотень».

В такие моменты Иван, романтичный, пишущий стихи и собирающий по осени листья для гербария, искренне не понимал, какого черта он вообще в нем нашел и почему ему так нравится по утрам целовать колючую белую щетину и терпеть скабрезные шуточки и шлепки по заднице во время готовки, а не слушать нежное французское щебетание и не зарываться носом в золотистые пахнущие духами локоны.

Просто Гилберт был… Пожалуй, нужно начать с того, что он просто _был_. Был рядом, каждый день, уверенно и спокойно шел плечом к плечу, не обещал звезд с неба, но не глядя отдавал большую часть своей зарплаты на то, чтобы Ваня купил себе новый мольберт или пушистый свитер с котятами и вон те миленькие занавески, хотя сам Байлшмидт в быту был совершенно неприхотлив, если не сказать аскетичен, и роскошный мягкий ковер, удобное кресло с напольной лампой для чтения, и даже те самые занавески — все было приобретено исключительно для Брагинского, в чем Гилберт, конечно, никогда бы не признался. Но Ваня и так все понимал.

Просто Гилберт был настоящим. Лишенным мишуры и лоска, грубоватым, порой совершенно нечутким, но таким по-своему заботливым. Стал бы изнеженный и кокетливый Франциск топать через шесть кварталов в десятиградусный мороз до круглосуточной аптеки, потому что Ваня снова забыл шапку и шарф и захотел поваляться в сугробе, разогнав детвору?

А стал бы он отдавать свои перчатки в тот же десятиградусный мороз, буркнув, что Ваня у нас художник, ему нужнее и вообще Гилберт суровый челябинский (вообще ни разу) мужик и холод ему не страшен?

Когда на плечи опустился плед, а в нос ударил запах сигарет, Иван только едва заметно дернулся и, обернувшись, ткнулся носом куда-то в воротник гилбертовской водолазки. Сильные руки крепко прижали его к груди и хрипловатый голос с нотками ехидства спросил:

— Ну и чего не спим? Опять _думы думаем_? Ни дня без мозголюбства, Брагинский? Что сегодня на повестке дня?

Иван хотел было обидеться, но тут же вспомнил, что он сегодня опять вспоминал Франциска и сравнивал их с Гилбертом. От этого всегда возникало какое-то стыдливо-дискомфортное чувство. К тому же Гилберт выглядел действительно уставшим — под глазами залегли тени, а морщинки в уголках глаз стали заметнее, прибавляя ему возраста. Сразу стало еще стыднее за свои мысли. И чего он опять привязался к этим букетам-конфетам? Гилберт ему вон пятилитровые банки с огурцами таскал на седьмой этаж без лифта.

— Так и будем молчать? — хмыкнул Байлшмидт, поглаживая Ивана по пояснице и тут же отстранился, нахмурившись. — Ты чего в одной майке стоишь, отопление так и не включили! А ну брысь в постель! И вообще, свитер надень.

Иван только улыбнулся и покачал головой. Если вся их любовь просто привычка, то Брагинский точно не собирался от нее избавляться. А причины… У Гилберта Байлшмитда на все всегда была лишь одна причина — он всегда делал то, что хотел. Ни больше и не меньше.


End file.
